


Аллергия

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini 2 lvl FB 2015 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аллергия

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 1686 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма, романс, фантастика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: когда с судьбой спорить бесполезно  
> Примечание: Сибирь в фике - название планеты  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Аллергия"

Воздух звенел от мороза. Казалось, что каждая молекула воды обратилась в лед. Ветра не было, но дыхание все равно перехватывало. Крупные яркие звезды, усеявшие бархатное черное небо, дарили свой бледный свет – ровный, голубовато-серебристый. И короткие вспышки далеко на горизонте от стартующих космических кораблей необъяснимым образом вписывались в окружающую картину. Сибирь была похожа на мячик из ледяного хрусталя. Даже из космоса были заметны цепочки острых белых скал, провалы замерзших озер. Здесь не знали весны несколько миллионов лет, и зеленый цвет можно было увидеть только в северном сиянии, полыхающем у другого края бесконечного горизонта. Но красота ледяного мира завораживала. 

– Приехали, – старый краулер, кряхтя и постанывая сочленениями, остановился у невысокого корпуса – первого в череде таких же маленьких малоэтажных домов. Водитель – суровый, под стать этому миру, сибиряк с колючими глазами – кинул на пассажира любопытный взгляд и отвернулся. Желающих провести отпуск на Сибири не было, новички появлялись нечасто, но здесь, похоже, даже любопытство замерзало. 

Стоило только выйти из краулера, снег под ногами недовольно заскрипел. Метры и метры вечного, никогда не тающего снега смерзлись в плотный ледяной наст, но на любое давление он отзывался также, как зимой в далекой Сибири на старой Земле. Поблагодарив водителя за помощь, гость отошел к крыльцу дома, оглядываясь. Он судорожно кутался в теплый, подбитый мехом плащ, сильнее надвигая капюшон на голову. Но то ли упрямства ему было не занимать, то ли Сибирь настолько очаровала его, только входить внутрь административного корпуса, двери которого были совсем рядом, он не торопился. Он стоял под неярким светом звезд и смотрел на небо и ледяную пустыню, думая о чем-то своем. И в тепло нырнул, только когда меховая оторочка плаща начала белеть от мороза. 

– Добро пожаловать на исследовательскую станцию «Сияние», – немолодой диспетчер, встретивший его у терминала управления, кивнул, обозначив улыбку уголками губ. – К нам нечасто приезжают гости. Что привело вас сюда? 

– Я хотел бы увидеть одного человека, – певучим голосом произнес незнакомец и сдвинул капюшон, открывая лицо. Большие янтарные глаза со зрачками горчичного цвета таинственно мерцали в обрамлении очень густых, но не очень длинных, черных ресниц. Светлая кожа, чувственные губы, выразительные скулы – он был молод, но тень усталости на лице делала гостя гораздо старше. Для планеты покрытой льдом он был слишком ярким. 

– Многие сейчас на вахте, но…

– Мансори. Фрей Мансори, – выдохнул незнакомец, и диспетчер кивнул. 

– Он на базе. Если подождете минутку, я посмотрю где именно и провожу вас, – он вернулся к своему терминалу. 

– Вы даже не проверите мои документы? 

– А зачем? – только плечами пожал. – В космопорте хороший контроль и досмотр. И если вы здесь, значит с документами все в порядке. Да и брать у нас все равно нечего. Вот, нашел. Он в комнате отдыха – по вечерам у нас почти все там собираются. Пойдете сразу туда или сначала с гостевой домик? Правда, там прохладно для вас, но я что-нибудь придумаю с отоплением. Вы знакомы с Фреем?

– А? Да, мы хорошие… знакомые. 

Диспетчер вскинул бровь, но уточнять ничего не стал: 

– Пойдемте со мной. С непривычки у нас тут можно заблудиться.

– Спасибо, – незнакомец кивнул и направился следом, осматриваясь со сдержанным любопытством. 

…О том, что они на месте, можно было догадаться без всяких табличек: по взрывам смеха, доносящимся из-за приоткрытой двери. 

– Он там, – диспетчер толкнул отступил в сторону, пропуская гостя вперед. Тот переступил через порог и откинул капюшон. Яркие волосы цвета пламени рассыпались по плечам тугими кольцами, закрывая от посторонних взглядов узкие уши с заостренными кончиками. Кто-то присвистнул, кто-то удивленно выдохнул, но незнакомец смотрел только на одного из присутствующих – высокого темноволосого мужчину с инеем ранней седины на висках и темно-синими глазами с узкими зрачками, сияющими льдом. 

– Кои?.. – хрипло произнес тот, шагнув навстречу. Его взгляд был полон надежды, тоски, страха и чего-то еще. 

– Здравствуй, Фрей, – гость приложил руку к груди и склонил голову в приветствии. – Рад видеть тебя. 

– Кои… – Фрей судорожно кивнул, глядя на него с жадностью и болью в глазах. 

– Фрей, кто это? – из-за барной стойки поднялся молодой мужчина и встал рядом, стиснув кулаки. Кои скользнул взглядом по тонкому необъяснимо притягательному лицу с неправильными чертами и отвел глаза, печально улыбнувшись.

– Это Кои, Соль, – негромко, без малейшей неуверенности в голосе произнес Фрей, закусив губу. – Мой муж.

– Муж? Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть муж, – Соль пришел в себя первым. 

– Ты не спрашивал. Но в моем личном деле есть отметка о браке, – спокойно ответил Фрей и Соль отпрянул. Ожог Кои полными ненависти взглядом и вылетел из комнаты, толкнув его плечом. Кои пошатнулся от удара и тут же оказался в руках Фрея. 

– Кои…

– Ты должен все объяснить ему. Сейчас, потом будет поздно, – Кои не пытался ни отстраниться, ни прильнуть ближе. Лишь смотрел мужу в глаза. – Я никуда не уеду, не поговорив с тобой, я подожду. Иди, Фрей, – он стиснул его руки, отстранил от себя, а потом и вовсе подтолкнул к выходу. – Иди же!

Фрей с отчаяньем посмотрел на Кои и вышел. 

…Соль не метался фурией по комнате, не собирал вещи и на вошедшего Фрея посмотрел больше с усталостью и обреченностью, чем со злостью или ненавистью. Но и начинать разговор явно не собирался. Только обнял себя за плечи и опустил голову, словно в ожидании удара. Фрей покусал губы и, устремив взгляд за окно, начал говорить сам. 

– Мы познакомились еще в Академии на Артее, на первом курсе. Он собирался стать дипломатом, а я мечтал об ученой степени по ксеноботанике. Мы никогда не были ни врагами, ни друзьями, ни даже приятелями. Я просто смотрел на него и понимал, что хочу его себе. Просто себе, в свою жизнь раз и навсегда. Мы поженились на последнем курсе, в день вручения дипломов. Мы могли бы жить долго и счастливо, но… оказались биологически несовместимы. Его родина – Хелл. Планета-пустыня с двумя солнцами, с другой атмосферой и температурой. По меркам хеллингов, когда мы вступили в брак, он еще не достиг пика своего созревания, и различий между нами было немного. Только разница температур. Мы обжигали и обжигались, но любили друг друга достаточно сильно, чтобы не обращать внимания на боль после близости. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее наша физиология нас разводила. В конце концов, я стал для него ядовитым – химический состав моей кожи вызывал у него аллергию. Сначала это было почти неощутимо, но с каждой близостью реакция обострялась. Я приносил ему боль, а он только улыбался. Пока не стало слишком поздно. Мы обращались к ученым и врачам, пытались спасти нас, но все, чего добились – это аллергии на химию уже у меня. Я ушел, когда Кои чуть не умер от асфиксии. До этого я еще думал, что смогу быть с ним рядом и не касаться, но это оказалось сильнее меня. Я вернулся домой на Сибирь, нашел работу и хотел начать новую жизнь. 

– И здесь тебе подвернулся я, – Соль криво усмехнулся. – А я-то думал, что ты просто не из тех, кого интересуют серьезные отношения. 

– Кои вернется домой: холод для его расы смертелен. А останешься ли ты со мной или нет – решать тебе.

– Но твоим супругом мне не стать, – Соль отвернулся. 

– Нет, – Фрей пожал плечами. – У меня есть муж. Был, есть и будет. 

– Иди к нему, – спустя долгую минуту хрипло произнес Соль. – Я хочу остаться один. Пожалуйста. 

Фрей вышел без возражений. Игнорируя взгляды коллег, покинул корпус, обогнул его по широкой дуге и остановился у дверей гостевого домика. Постоял, словно прислушиваясь к себе, глотнул морозного воздуха и решительно толкнул дверь.

– Кои? 

– Я здесь, Фрей, – тот стоял у окна и смотрел на полыхающее над горизонтом полярное сияние.

Фрей вошел, захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к дверному откосу, с грустной и нежной улыбкой глядя на Кои. 

– У меня все также кружится от тебя голова. Как тогда, когда я в первый раз тебя увидел. Прекрасный. 

Кои кинул на него взгляд из-за плеча, улыбнулся глазами, а потом развернулся, шагнул навстречу и потянулся к пуговицам на вороте форменной куртки. Фрей покачал головой :

– Не надо. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу снова…

– Я разговаривал с врачом, – глухим завораживающим голосом произнес Кои. – Мы не виделись с тобой почти пять лет. И я не умру от одной ночи рядом с тобой. 

Фрей застонал зло, отчаянно, сдаваясь без боя. Слишком долго они не виделись, слишком сильно билось сердце сейчас. 

…Они целовались исступленно, болезненно, сладко. Цеплялись друг за друга, не в силах ни разжать рук, ни отпустить покрасневшие губы. А когда этого стало мало, Кои прижался сильнее, Фрей подхватил его на руки и, сделав несколько шагов от двери, опустил на постель. 

Сознание билось в ужасе, память пыталась докричаться, но кровь шумела в ушах, а желанное тело в руках было таким покорным и нужным. 

Поцелуи были как ожоги, сильные касания приносили сладкую боль, но и ее было мало. Фрей собирал стоны и вскрики с любимых губ, двигался яростно, сильно, глубоко. До самого конца. До тьмы перед глазами. До долгого мучительного крика. 

А когда все закончилось, на смену удовольствию пришел страх. Фрей отшатнулся, но Кои удержал его. Обнял, губами лаская горячую кожу, впитывая ощущение, вкус и запах. 

– Не уходи. Не сейчас. У нас еще есть время, и я обещаю, что со мной ничего не случится.

Фрей стиснул его пальцы, вжавшись лицом в шею. Как можно жить без него? Как он жил без него? Кои рассмеялся, прижимаясь еще ближе, целуя висок. 

– Я уеду утром. Но я больше не мог без тебя. Хоть час рядом, чтобы набраться сил.

– Прости, – Фрей погладил чувствительный кончик заостренного уха, – за то, что был не один.

– Я не ждал верности. Ты молод, ты должен жить, даже если меня нет рядом, – Кои закрыл глаза, улыбаясь. – Мне достаточно знать, что ты любишь меня. 

– Люблю, – с темным отчаянием выдохнул Фрей. – Никогда не переставал любить. 

Кои слабо улыбнулся. Говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Только лежать вот так, рядом, вслушиваясь в дыхание и стук сердца. Мучительно. Больно. 

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, Кои. Я смогу это изменить, – Фрей обнял его, слишком отчетливо ощущая, как утекают отведенные им минуты. 

– Я знаю, – Кои закрыл глаза, встречая его поцелуй, углубляя его. – Я верю тебе.

– Я верну то, что потерял – тебя, – Фрей с тоскливым вздохом провел пальцем по его губам прежде, чем снова поцеловать. Сколько у них времени до утра? Сколько еще раз они смогут заняться любовью прежде, чем тело Кои взбунтуется? Утром они расстанутся и когда встретятся вновь – не знает никто. Фрей зажмурился, пряча лицо в волосах Кои. Он не выдержит еще пять лет. 

– Надеюсь, ты еще не удалил мою учетную запись из домашней системы, – ровным голосом шепнул он, чувствуя себя так, словно стоит на краю пропасти. 

Кои тихо рассмеялся, пряча за смехом нарастающую боль.

– Я буду тебя ждать, Фрей. Я буду тебя ждать.


End file.
